Réflexion
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: Dorian est de plus en plus perdu dans cette relation plus qu'ambiguë qu'il entretient avec Iron Bull. Il se rendit à la taverne de Fort Céleste dans le vain espoir de pouvoir se retrouver seul avec ses pensées, et être dans la possibilité de mettre ses idées au clair.


Bonjour tout le monde ! o/

Je suis nouvelle dans l'écriture sur ce fandom~ J'espère cependant que mes textes vous plairons~ Mon inquisiteur est un homme que j'ai copier depuis un déjà existant, donc en dehors de son nom il ne m'appartient pas, tout comme les autres personnages du jeu ! Pour ce One Shot sur Adoribull je n'ai pas utilisé de nom personnalisé pour l'inquisiteur (que je joue avec le Bi-Cullen mod pour sa romance~ ).

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture~ ! o/

* * *

Il avait besoin d'un verre. Absolument. Dorian se dirigea vers la taverne, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne croiserait pas Iron bull, car la charge et lui étaient en mission dans les marches libres. Ils devaient aider à la reconstruction du petit village après avoir libéré les alentours du château en ruine, près du campement de l'inquisition.

Trevelyan voulait absolument aider les réfugiés Féreldiens, ayant déjà déniché des caches d'apostats pour leur apporter des vêtements et des couvertures. Sans compté qu'il avait également chassé lui même quelques béliers pour nourrir le peuple. Cet homme était attentionné et généreux, le pouvoir ne lui montait pas à la tête. Sa vertu était rare.

Le mage s'assit lourdement sur un tabouret du bar, et commanda une bière Féreldienne, râlant qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose de terrible pour se donner une claque. Une fois sa choppe servit, il en prit une gorgée, et ferma les yeux, appréciant discrètement le doux parfum qu'il était visiblement le seul à apprécier. Tout le monde à Fort Céleste l'appelait "pisse de cheval", mais pour lui c'était la meilleure bière du bâtiment.

\- Hey-hey, Vint' ! s'exclama Sera en arrivant derrière lui, enroulant son bras autour de son cou.

\- Par Andrasté, Sera ! Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Anh, petite nature ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce tu racontes ? T'es pas du genre en sortir tes fesses de ce machin plein de truc sans intérêt.

\- La bibliothèque, Sera, la bibliothèque. Et c'est une source de savoir.

\- Ça manque d'illustration de femme à poil, alors c'est sans intérêt !... YERK ! Tu bois cette pisse de cheval ?!

\- Sale journée, mauvaise bière !

\- Alors t'as jamais de bonne journée !

Il soupira, et but une autre gorgée. S'il était ici si tôt c'était justement pour éviter le Qunari qui reviendrait à la nuit tombée. Sa relation avec lui était de plus en plus ambiguë et compliquée. Certes, la première nuit qu'il a passé avec lui n'était que le résultat d'une beuverie. Il s'était laissé aller à la découverte de cet alcool que l'autre lui avait proposé. Il fut charrié sur le fait que même l'inquisiteur l'avait avalé. S'il n'avait pas relevé le défis, sa fierté en aurait prit un coup. Bull devait le savoir, d'où son petit sourire en coin.

Ils avaient bu, et le Tal-vashoth l'avait à nouveau lourdement dragué. Il ne faisait que des blagues salaces et purement sexuelles, ne cachant pas son attrait profond. Dorian avait été ennuyé au début, puis la proposition de visiter plus amplement cette terre inconnue et interdite l'avait hanté. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il aimait que les choses soient plus primale, voir bestiale par moment. De plus, il n'avait encore jamais eu de partenaire Qunari. Ce soir là, étourdit par l'alcool fort, il avait sourit, et lancé une drague en retour.

Puis, il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin, nu, à côté d'Iron bull pas plus habillé que lui. Ses principes dans les relations masculines étaient en premier lieu de ne jamais rester la nuit entière. En plus d'être choqué par ce que sa position actuelle signifiait, et de son dos douloureux, il avait brisé ses propres règles. Il s'était habillé aussi vite que possible, avant de quitter la chambre en quatrième vitesse. Bull l'avait vu, se confiant bien plus tard qu'il avait préféré le laisser digérer ce qui venait de se passer.

Les souvenirs de la nuit ne restèrent pas bien longtemps obscures, se dévoilant tout au long de la journée. Dorian aurait voulu dire que cet homme n'avait été qu'une bête sauvage aux plaisirs sexuels extrêmes, mais à sa grande surprise, ce fut tout l'inverse. Bien malgré les sous-entendus parfois terriblement alarmant sur des fétichisme douteux, Iron bull avait écouté son corps, et mené délicatement la danse pour lui faire toucher le septième ciel.

Jamais, au grand jamais, Dorian n'avait eu plus de plaisir que cette nuit là. Et le choc était en partie à cause de ce détail. Combien d'orgasme il avait eu ? Combien de fois l'avait-il supplié de continuer ? Surtout que chacune de ses demandes étaient écoutées et réalisées, son amant divinement compétent faisant tout pour qu'il se perde dans l'acte charnel.

À tête reposée, il s'était dit que peut-être il s'était mépris, et que ça n'avait pas été si bon que ça. Que le Qunari n'avait été qu'une brute épaisse sans écouter ses supplications d'arrêts, mais que son esprit alcoolisé avait déformé la réalité. Il vint s'expliquer de face, frappant à la porte du concerné pour mettre les choses au claire. Avait-il était inconscient en entrant dès que la porte fut ouverte, ou avait-il déjà des intentions sur la soirée, il n'en savait rien. Après tout, il avait déjà laissé plus ou moins inconsciemment son sous-vêtement. Toujours étant que lorsque son compagnon le plaqua doucement contre le mur, les mains liées dans sa poigne au dessus de sa tête, un frisson de délectation et d'impatience l'avait parcouru. Il avait voulu vérifier s'il avait raison, ou si ses souvenirs étaient exactes.

Cette seconde nuit fut aussi délicieuse que la première, mais cette fois ci, il fit attention de ne pas rester dormir. Son partenaire ne le retint pas, le laissant reprendre ses esprits après avoir mit littéralement le feu aux rideaux. Ils avaient évité de justesse d'incendier Fort Céleste. Avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre, Iron bull lui avait sortit une phrase qui le fit vibrer : "Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, big guy, que ce soit d'arrêter et d'oublier, comme de continuer. Tu n'as qu'à demander."

Dorian avait préféré sortir au plus vite avant de faire demi-tour, et d'ôter de nouveau ses vêtements. Sa tête était bouleversée par ce qu'il désirait, et ce qu'il ressentait plus profondément. Se croiser dans la glace lui faisait remarquer chaque marque présente sur sa gorge, les traces foncées disparaissant dans la journée. Lorsqu'elles étaient visibles, il voulait qu'elles partent. Et une fois qu'elles eurent guéri, il voulait qu'elles reviennent. Ses propres pensées le rendaient fou.

Il avait entendu des commentaires des gardes depuis la rotonde parler des griffures sur les épaules du Qunari, riant en disant que la tigresse de la nuit passée était visiblement passionnée. De ces rumeurs, il ne pouvait que se sentir terriblement flatté, écoutant plus de ragots en se penchant à la rambarde de la bibliothèque. Léliana avait fait de même, cherchant sûrement à savoir qui pour remplir ses fiches d'informations, ou simple plaisir personnelle. Il s'en fichait, se doutant déjà qu'elle finirait par découvrir la vérité. Tant qu'il ne portait pas atteinte à l'inquisition, et il n'en avait nullement l'intention, cette information serait gardée sous celé.

Les échanges soufflés avant les coucheries, sur l'importance qu'il se sente en totale sécurité avec lui, le hantait encore. Le mot de limite était inutile, il ne refusait rien à ce que tentait son amant, trouvant ses idées aussi intéressantes qu'excitantes. Il savait le dorloter autant qu'il ne le prenait pas uniquement comme une conquête fragile. C'était cet équilibre, ce balancement d'un côté à l'autre, qu'il aimait tellement.

Il avait fait une erreur la première fois, puis la seconde fut de la curiosité, et la troisième car il ne savait pas vers qui d'autre se tourner. Quant aux deux autres récentes, il se persuadait que c'était pour tuer le temps. Cependant, les choses étaient bien différentes. Dorian pouvait sentir que cette relation n'était en rien commune à toutes celles qu'il avait déjà eu. Rien que par une deuxième nuit avec le même homme. Sa relation la plus longue n'a jamais été plus étendue que sur une soirée. Il était perdu, et ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

\- Tentation. Passion. Désir interdit et si excitant. Je sens encore son odeur sur moi. J'aimerais qu'il me...

\- COLE ! cria-t-il en se redressant vivement, coupant le jeune esprit accroupit sur le bar et penché vers lui.

Sera s'étrangla avec sa gorgée, et la cracha partout en explosant de rire, frappant le bois de son poing. Le mage cacha son visage dans ses mains, honteux et humilié que son camarade est lu dans son esprit. L'archère décida de fêter ce qui lui arrivait, lui offrant une tournée en incluant Cole. Le jeune garçon s'assit sur un tabouret, prenant un jus de fruit avec plaisir. Depuis qu'il avait choisi de se rapprocher de son côté humain, il changeait et apprenait de jour en jour. Dorian se méfiait encore de lui, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en trouvant qu'il était adorable dans sa découverte enfantine du monde.

Le soir arriva rapidement, et, éméché, il tiqua lorsque Iron bull rentra avec la charge. Le chef de la bande se fit emporter par son groupe, l'interrompant alors qu'il avait essayé de rejoindre le mage. Ce dernier opta pour la fuite, saluant ses amis de beuverie, et quittant les lieux. Il inspira profondément l'air glacial alors que la nuit s'achevait. Le dîné n'était pas loin, et les soldats rejoignait le camps en bas de la montagne pour se reposer. Depuis le balcon des messagers, il vit un corbeau rejoindre le bureau de Cullen, et repartir quelques secondes après. Il sourit en se dirigeant vers la grand-salle pour le repas du soir, se doutant que l'inquisiteur envoyait une demande lubrique au commandant. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à être affairé dans des histoires de cœur.


End file.
